


Filthy Job

by saltwatergirl



Series: Filthy Text [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe – No Girlfriends, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Liam POV, M/M, Smut, Zayn POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatergirl/pseuds/saltwatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone hacks Liam and Zayn’s phones and threatens to distribute their nudes online unless Liam and Zayn pay them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Job

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [knewkirk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knewkirk) for the beta read.

Liam was avoiding him. Again.

Zayn dialled Liam's cell. The call went directly to voicemail. Trying to sound as casual as possible, he left Liam another voice message and spent the rest of the day watching telly. Zayn couldn’t bring himself to go speak to Liam and sort things out, once and for all. 

Later that afternoon, Louis stopped by. They lit up a blunt and played videogames on Louis’ laptop before Louis retired to his own hotel room. It was dark out when Zayn heard a knock on the door. He opened it and found Liam on the other side.

"May I come in?" Liam asked quietly.

"Of course," Zayn stepped aside. "When you didn’t answer my calls earlier I thought you had changed your mind about-" He turned to find Liam wringing his hands together, his eyes panicked.

"It’s – uh, I may have – please don’t get cross." Liam spluttered. His hair was a mess and the T-shirt he wore, was on backwards. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale.

"What's the matter?" Zayn asked, worried.

 "Someone hacked into my iPhone and they have the pictures and texts,” Liam said. “ _Our pictures and texts_.”

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked even though he already knew the answer. Liam’s phone had been hacked and all the texts and images, they had exchanged were now going to be all over the internet – for the world to see. Zayn felt his heart rate spike as he imagined their nudes, splashed on the front page of The Sun. ‘1D’s Liam and Zayn sexts. Uncensored pics on page 4.’ He covered his face with his hands. “How do you know you were hacked?”

"They sent me a text." Liam pulled out his phone and gave it to Zayn.

_Hello Liam Payne,_

_We have your nudes. To prevent them from being distributed on the internet, transfer £500,000 to us. Don't go to the police or the photos will be posted online._

_ You have 72 hours. _

Zayn handed Liam his phone back. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know. My password is complex and I change it frequently."

"Are you sure they have them?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded. "How?"

"They sent me screen caps." Liam ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up further.

"Shit," Zayn said.

"I can’t access that kind of cash in such short notice."

"Let's not panic and think things over for a second."

Liam gave him a look, "How can I not panic? _You know what those pictures look like_ , I'm all – I’ll never live this down." Liam paced the room, walking towards the windows and back to the door. "What the bloody hell was I thinking when I took those pictures?!"

"We can say that they are photoshopped." Zayn offered.

Liam shook his head, “They also have a recording - from last night.”  Liam stopped pacing. "If we combined funds we could pay them off."

"£500,000? Are you high?"

"I wish I was,” Liam said.

"How can you be so careless to have your phone hacked?"

"These guys are pros. Look at Wiki leaks; top secret government shit is always being hacked."

"Who's going to phone Simon?" Zayn asked as he pulled his own cellphone from his pocket.

" _We can't tell him!_ " Liam was on Zayn, yanking his phone from Zayn’s hands.  Zayn tried to wrestle his phone from Liam but Liam kept ducking.

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because I don’t want him to know!” Liam shouted. “I’ve already disappointed him enough already. I don’t want to - he can’t see that stuff. Ever.”

“Okay, let’s think about it,” Zayn said reasonably. “Two heads are better than one, yeah? Let’s not panic and get ourselves worked up.”

 Liam nodded and loosened his grip on Zayn’s middle.  Zayn immediately grabbed the phone from Liam and darted to the en suite bathroom, locking the door. He heard Liam swear and bang the door. Zayn leaned against it as he unlocked his phone.

“Trust me, it’s for your own good!” Zayn shouted.

Liam was being obtuse to see it. Sure Simon would be disappointed but Zayn had done far worse things in the past and he and Simon had been able to work through it. Yes, it would be embarrassing as hell but he was certain Simon wouldn’t judge them. Plus Zayn would much rather have Simon and his army of lawyers looking at his and Liam’s nudes than the entire world.  Zayn clicked on Simon's number and pressed dial. His phone froze. He tapped the touch screen impatiently.

“Zayn, don’t you dare call Simon!” Liam banged the door. He must have been putting his entire weight on it because Zayn could feel the door shuddering on its hinges.

“Simon can fix this!” Zayn shouted back. His phone was still frozen, he tapped it again. Slowly, the screen morphed from Simon’s contact details and a text message appeared.

_If you tell the authorities your parents will be the first to get the pictures._ The message read. Then the words disappeared and new letters appeared. _We have eyes and ears everywhere._ A counter appeared _; 64 Hours 53 Minutes 21 Seconds._

“Fuck,” Zayn swore softly. He unlocked the door and held out his phone to Liam. "My phone has also been hacked."  

Liam took Zayn’s phone. “How the fuck are they doing this?”

"Wish I knew. They knew I was calling someone like they were—" Zayn grabbed his phone from Liam and powered it off. He extracted the micro SIM from his mobile. He signalled for Liam to hand his own phone to him and did the same to Liam’s phone _.  They are listening to us_ , he thought.

Zayn glanced around the room, scanning his brain for everything he knew about computer hacking. Whoever was trying to blackmail them, could access their phones remotely.  Which meant, they could also make use of any other device that was connected to a network. Like the smart TV in the corner of the room, or his laptop.

Zayn took Liam by his left hand and led him to the bathroom. He closed the door and looked around. He let go of Liam’s hand and started the shower, twisting the taps until the water cascading down from the nozzle was warm.

“Get in with me,” Zayn stepped out of his shoes and climbed into the shower. Liam stared at him, all wide eyed.

“With my clothes on?” Liam asked.

“If you prefer them off - I won’t stop you,” Zayn raised a brow, smirking at Liam. “After all, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Liam flushed but he kicked his shoes off and walked across the tiled floors, stepping into the spacious shower with Zayn.

“I saw this in a movie,” Zayn explained. “The sound of the water will drown out what we say, in case someone’s listening.” Zayn noticed that the front of Liam’s T-shirt was getting soaked. “We need to decide on a plan. I mean, we’re going to, have to  -  erm -”   Zayn could see the sharp pointy shape of Liam’s nipples beneath the sodden fabric. Zayn blinked and looked away. “Um I -” He’d completely forgotten what he had been saying.

“We need to decide on a plan.” Liam coaxed. The warm water was making him flushed, his cheeks were pleasantly pink.

“Yeah, that. Contrary to popular belief I can't access that kind of money at a drop of a hat."

 “We’re not going to hand out money to these people.”

"Let's contact our banks and see how much we can transfer out in such short notice."

"If we pay them, what guarantee do we have that they won't auction off the stuff to TMZ or the next highest bidder?” Zayn asked.

Liam shrugged. "We'll just have to take their word for it."

Zayn knew that wasn’t good enough for him.

#### ***

As soon as Zayn stepped out of the shower he got his private banker on the phone using the hotel landline.  He didn’t even care that his jeans were sodden with water and he was dripping all over the expensive rugs. Zayn tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello, Grace I have had an unexpected, um, development and just want to check how much money I can move from my accounts in the shortest period of time."

"Are you purchasing more property?” She asked. “Sterling Bank can assist you with that."

"No, I just want to transfer money out of my account," Zayn had a current account with funds totalling £320,000. The rest of his cash was invested by various equity firms.

"How much money are we talking about?"

"All of it."

"Where are you transferring it to?"

"The um, supplier wants to be paid via bitcoin." Zayn looked at his cell phone. "They’ve sent me a detailed list of instructions.”

"May I have them?"

 Zayn read the hacker’s text out. He heard clicking on a keyboard.

"Please hold the line."

"Okay," He glanced at Liam, who was also on the phone with his bank.  He heard the receiver being picked up and Grace spoke.

"May I ask what the money is for?"

"Um, stuff." Zayn said lamely.

"You've reached the limit of how much you can legally transfer out of the UK."

"Isn't there another way around it?" Zayn asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Grace said. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you." Zayn said his goodbyes and hung up. Liam had finished his own phone call to his banker. He looked up at Zayn with a hopeful expression.

"Any luck?" Liam asked. When Zayn shook his head, Liam said, "I can only access £19o,650. That's less than half of what they are asking for."

Zayn opened his mouth before closing it again.  He didn’t think Liam would like his suggestion. Liam frowned at him.

"What’s wrong with you?" Liam asked.

"I think there’s something else we can try," Zayn said.

"Stop looking constipated and spit it out."

"The other lads, we can ask them to contribute."

Liam shook his head. "We can't involve them.”

"They’re part of the band. If this shit gets out they will be just as affected as us," Zayn said. "If I was one of them, I’d want to know."

"If we can't access the rest of the money I’d rather we ask Simon for help," Liam said.

Zayn sighed and picked up the phone, calling his other bank.

#### ***

Zayn had spent over half an hour on the phone trying to get access to his own money. But protocol was protocol and his bankers were sticking to it, regardless of who Zayn was. Luckily they didn't have a show that night so Liam didn't have to worry about getting rest. Liam realised Zayn had been right, they needed help.

"We've wasted enough time. Let’s call Simon," Liam said. Simon will know what to do, he could fix this.

"Who's going to do the deed?" Zayn asked.

“You were very eager to call him earlier."

"That was _before_ my phone got hacked."

"Come on, Zayn. You know how he is with me."

"What about me? I'm not his favourite member of this band right now."

Liam folded his arms in front of his chest. "Well, I'm certainly not doing it.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“I need a distraction.” Zayn put the phone down. "Do you want to pick from where we left off?”

Liam wasn't sure what Zayn was referring to but when he saw Zayn’s eyes darken he clued in quickly. When they were on the phone last night Liam had asked Zayn to fuck him when they got around to having actual sex. Liam felt his cheeks colour.

"Yes," Liam said.

Zayn reached for his own T-shirt and pulled it off. His jeans were next, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Liam stripped, telling himself he shouldn't feel self-conscious. Zayn had already seen most of his body. When he was naked he stood in front of Zayn, hands hanging loosely by his sides.

"Get closer," Zayn backed himself up to the edge of the desk. His cock was hard. Liam did as requested.  When Liam was standing directly in front of him, Zayn said, "I want you to suck me off, Liam."

Liam got onto his knees in front of Zayn. The smell of Zayn’s skin went straight to Liam’s cock. Zayn sighed heavily, his hips thrust forward. His dick was warm when Liam took it into his hands. Liam was unsure how to go about it. He hadn't performed oral sex on someone male before. It was going to be different from going down on a girl, he knew that. Liam drew the head of Zayn's cock in his mouth and sucked.

"Yeah, just like that." Zayn's hands gripped the table, the knuckles white and blood-less. His voice was low, like it was last night when they had phone sex.

Liam worked more of Zayn's dick into his mouth, his hands stroking the base up and down. He was probably rubbish at this, he'd seen the people Zayn had slept with in the past. They could probably deep throat and do all types of fancy stuff in bed. Not that Zayn sounded like he was disappointed in Liam's poor blow job skills. Zayn's breathing was erratic, his hips kept jerking as if he wanted to thrust up, but he was holding back. Liam closed his eyes. His mouth felt uncomfortably full and the carpet was digging into his knees. He could smell Zayn's familiar scent along with the sharp sex smell.

Liam co-ordinated his tongue, and hands. His movement were too erratic to have a rhythm but judging by Zayn's moans whatever he was doing felt good. One of Zayn's hands dropped onto Liam’s shoulder and Liam opened his eyes to find Zayn staring down at him.

“Get up,” Zayn pulled Liam to his feet before encircling Liam’s waist, drawing him close and kissing Liam, grinding their hard cocks together. Zayn ended the kiss, took Liam’s throbbing cock in his fist, rubbing the head with his thumb. Zayn gathered his own cock and lined it up against Liam’s so he could jerk them off with one hand.

“Bed,” Liam whispered. Zayn nodded and walked across the room to the bed. Liam got on first, lying on his side as he watched Zayn, rummaging through an overnight bag that was on the night table. Zayn found what he was looking for; an unopened pack of condoms and lube. He handed the lube to Liam.

“Get yourself ready,” Zayn said. Liam’s face must have gone a tomato-red because Zayn laughed, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Liam’s right cheek. “You’re so sexy when you blush. I’m not asking to embarrass you but because I find it maddeningly sexy.”

Then Liam imagined the hacker looking at their pictures and he felt physically ill.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked, concern etched in his voice.

“It’s not-” Liam sighed heavily. “I’m thinking about the hacker.”

“We can stop. Our first time together mustn’t occur when we have this dark cloud hanging over us.”  Zayn said.

Liam reached for Zayn, “No, I want to.” Liam took the bottle of lube and lied back on the bed. “It’s just -” Liam searched for the right words in his head. “I never thought I would be someone who would want to be fucked. I always thought when I was with a man I’d be on top, doing the fucking. But when I allowed myself to fantasise about us having sex I realised that I got turned on more in scenarios where I was bottoming.”

“Wanting to be fucked isn’t a bad thing.” Zayn said. “It took me a long time to realise that. All my life there have been two sides at war inside of me. There’s the, me who wants to follow my faith and there’s the; me that doesn’t want to conform, who just wants to be.”

Liam gazed at Zayn. He’d known Zayn for what felt like ages but he’d never considered what the life they lived cost Zayn.  He picked up the lube and held it between them.

“I want you to keep your eyes on me.” Liam twisted around so his head faced the foot of the bed. Zayn leaned back on the headboard, watching him.

“Move to the centre of the bed.” Liam instructed. He wanted Zayn to have a clear and unobstructed view. Zayn did as Liam asked.

“Pass me one of the pillows.” Liam asked. Zayn used his free hand to pass Liam the pillow which Liam placed underneath his head, now he wasn’t going to crane his neck trying to look at Zayn. Liam placed his left foot then right foot on the headboard, opened the bottle and distributed the citrus scented lube onto his fingers. He held Zayn’s eyes as he smeared the lube between the crevice of his arse cheeks. He was breathing hard, his face too-warm and probably scarlet. His thighs quivered as he slid his right index finger into himself.

“Fuck,” Zayn swore low under his breath as he tugged at his own dick. Liam’s finger was now knuckle deep, he sucked in air and eased it out, then back in. Liam had done this a few times and could easily take two of his own fingers. Zayn’s dick was much larger than that.

Liam eased another finger in, crooking it to find his prostate and fuck, there it was. Liam’s hips bucked up, meeting the thrusts of his fingers. His dick was bobbing up and down on his stomach, an angry red, the tip gleaming wetly. Liam licked his dry lips.

“Do you like what you see?”

“Yes,” Zayn replied. 

Liam worked a third finger in. It was an uncomfortable stretch and much more than he’d ever had in him. He distracted himself by watching Zayn who was jerking himself off in slow, thrusts. Liam was going to have that cock inside of him. Tonight.

Zayn got up to his knees and crawled down the bed, lowering his head to Liam’s cock, kissing it before he put it in his mouth and sucked, hard. Liam’s breath stuttered, his hands stilling. He needed to get fucked immediately.

“Zayn,” Liam moaned. “Do it, fuck me.”

Zayn sat up, reaching for the condom and put it on before he opened the bottle of lube and poured a liberal amount onto his dick. Then he was between Liam’s spread thigh, holding them apart, his cock nudging at Liam’s hole. Zayn let go of one of Liam’s thighs and guided himself in slowly as he watched Liam’s face.

“How’re you doing?” Zayn asked.

“Good,” Liam reached up his right hand, curled it behind Zayn’s neck and pulled him down for a lingering kiss. Zayn thrust into Liam, filling Liam to the hilt. His thrust were slow and deliberate. Liam wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist, urging him on.

“Fuck…” Zayn moaned, as he sped up.

Liam reached down for his own cock and had barely gotten a firm hold on it when he found himself catapulting over the edge. Zayn was soon after him, groaning as he came.

Zayn rested his forehead against Liam’s. “That was amazing.”

“Yes, it was.” Liam kissed Zayn sloppily, too worn out to put any finesse into it.

 “We’ll find a way to stop the photos from getting out,” Zayn promised. He eased out of Liam and lay beside him. Liam pulled Zayn into his arms and quieted his racing mind, trying to fall asleep.

#### ***

They bought a burner phone from one of the stadium guards and use it to call Simon. They tell him the entire story; the dirty texts, nudes, phone sex, and the hacker blackmailing them.

"This is serious.” Simon said gravely. Zayn rolled his eyes, he knew it was serious. He wasn't exactly eager for everyone to know what he looked like naked. "Send me the hacker’s payment instructions."

"You're not going to pay them, are you?" Liam asked.

"We may not have a choice on the matter," Simon said.

"What's to stop them from leaking the nudes or asking for more money?" Zayn asked.

"My company’s server was held ransom by a hacker a few months back. We paid him and he returned our company files. We never heard from him again."

"I feel uncomfortable laying my hopes that they will keep their word and simply vanish back into the hole that they came from." Liam said.

"Liam, I'll raise this with my security team but they will probably tell us to do the same thing." Simon said.

They said goodbye to Simon and hung up. Liam looked at Zayn. "I'm not sure about this."

"He's Uncle Simon, he has our backs."  Zayn said, he wanted to believe more than anything, that all of this could be swept under the rug and their lives could go back as usual.

#### ***

Simon paid out the money and for a few months they didn't hear anything from the hackers. Zayn relaxed, thinking that they had dodged a bullet. Liam upgraded his IT security and stopped using shared Wi-Fi. Zayn stopped using smartphones period, procuring an old Nokia 3310 phone for himself. _Hack that, motherfuckers._

He and Liam continued to fool around, spending all their free time together.  They were in Australia, on the beginning of a tour when one day Liam walked into Zayn’s hotel room. Zayn knew something was wrong the minute he saw Liam’s face.

"They're back." Liam held up his cell phone to Zayn.

_Pay us one million pounds or your nudes will be leaked online._

"I told Simon the first time not to pay these fuckers anything," Zayn said.

"Do we tell him?" Liam asked.

"He deserves to know that his little plan didn’t work." Zayn dialled Simon. The call went to voicemail. Zayn hung up.  He held onto his phone, thinking. “We went about this the wrong way last time.”

“What do you mean?” Liam asked.

“We let Simon handle it. He’s a business man so he assumed he was dealing with an enterprising hacker. This isn’t about money. I think we should speak to Paul.”

“Paul Higgins?”

“Yes." Zayn said. He wasn't keen on more people knowing about them, but he wasn't going to let them get blackmailed because of this secret. "I won't do it if you don't want to."

"Let's go speak to him."

#### ***

They tell Paul everything. He listened not interrupting them once. When they were done, Paul told them paying the hacker the first time had been a mistake. Liam and Zayn fully agreed with that. He then informed them he knew a guy, some type of IT expert who had worked with Scotland Yard on cybercrimes, with their permission he would speak to his contact.

Liam glanced at Zayn who nodded. “Go ahead with it.”

#### ***

Afterwards, they decided to head back to Zayn's room.  Liam couldn’t keep his hands off Zayn, squeezing Zayn’s arse in the elevator and later pushing Zayn against the hotel room door. They managed to get the room open, rubbing up against one another as they blindly stumbled to the bed. Liam shoved Zayn hard against the wall, knocking a painting in the process. They kissed hard, panting when Zayn pulled away from Liam to switch the lights on.

“You're still worried, but don't be. Paul will sort everything out,” Zayn said. Zayn pressed his lips to Liam’s, while his hand groped between Liam’s legs. Zayn laughed when he discovered Liam’s erection. “At least there's a part of you that isn’t stressed out.”

Liam moaned, “Fuck.”  He grabbed Zayn’s hand and led him to the bed, pushing Zayn backwards and covering Zayn’s body with his.  Liam reached for Zayn's zipper. Zayn stopped him.

“Kiss me first,” Zayn demanded. Liam chuckled and leaned up, brushing his lips against Zayn's.

“Hmmm,” Zayn said when Liam ended the kiss.

Liam kissed Zayn again and he said, “No matter how many times we do this, I still can't believe it’s real.”

 “Does this feel real enough for you?” Zayn asked as he jerked Liam off, quick and dirty the way Liam liked it. Liam wanted to fuck Zayn tonight.  Zayn would let him, he realised with a jolt. Zayn would let Liam do anything to him.

#### ***

Liam had Zayn in a sexually compromising position, when Paul finally called them. Paul wanted to give them an update on ‘the situation’. His IT mate had a lead on the hacker, Paul would give them a full debrief in the morning.

The next day they heard back from Paul’s mate. He had tracked down the hacker; she was a fifteen year old from Luxembourg and was, apparently, a hard-core fan of theirs. She was told to return the money Simon had paid her and to destroy the copies she had of Liam and Zayn’s personal texts, pictures and voice recordings or she would be formally charged.

“Come on,” Zayn said when he heard that last part. “She’s just fifteen.”

“They start out young these days unfortunately, Mr. Malik.” Paul’s IT mate said over the phone. “We have to make her see that what she did was harmful to you and Mr. Payne.  I still think she got off with a slap on the wrist.”

“I’m just glad to have this all behind me,” Liam said. “Thanks for helping us.”

“You’re welcome.”

They hung up and looked at one another.  Liam smiled broadly, feeling more carefree than he had in ages. “My room or yours?” Liam asked.

“Whichever one is fine by me,” Zayn replied.

**The End**


End file.
